Presently, for the drawers lined vertically that can be open one at a time, FIG. 1 shows the interlocking mechanism 1 adopted to prevent other drawers from opening when one drawer is open.
As shown in FIG. 2, the traditional drawer interlocking mechanism 1′ consists of a base 11′, an axle cam 12′ and two sets of brake 13′. The axle cam 12′ relies on an axle 121′ to locate and rotate in an axle hole 111′ on a base 11′, which allows a top convex 122′ to rotate by 90 degrees when a guide groove 22′ on a flip cover 21′ is driven by a slider 2′ to lock in or take off. As shown in FIG. 3 and FIG. 4, after the axle cam 12′ rotates by 90 degrees, it is positioned by placing a steel ball 125′ pushed by a spring 124′ in a cylinder hole 123′ at bottom into two grooves 31′ on the sticking plate surface at the front of a rail 3′. Therefore, when the axle cam 12′ rotates, it uses a guide groove 32′ at the bottom convex 126′ corresponding to the sticking plate at the front of a rail 3′ to lead the rotation path. Achieving 90-degree rotation of the axle cam 12′ relies on the axle 121′, the spring 124′, the steel ball 125′ and the bottom convex 126′. Besides, the axle 121′ needs nails to locate on the sticking plate surface at the front of the rail 3′. The required components are very complicated. Its manufacturing cost is high, so it does not provide economical benefit.
Please refer to FIG. 2 and FIG. 5. The above-mentioned two sets of brakes 13′ are inserted in pair into a slot 112′ of the base 11′. So both match to hold the axle cam 12′. Each has a sticking positioner 131′ on one side. Thus, when the top convex 122′ of the axle cam 12′ takes off the guide groove 32′ on the sticking surface at the front of the rail 3′, it moves the two sets of brakes 13′ outward. At the same time, the connected brake rod 4′ locks the upper drawer and the lower drawer. On the other hand, when the guide groove 32′ of the rail 3′ is inserted again and drives the rotation of the top convex 122′ of the axle cam 12′, the opposite sides of the two sets of brake 13′ move inward against each other. Thus, the connected brake rod 4′ has available spacing to unlock the upper and lower drawers.
Because the above-mentioned brake 13′ has a sticking positioner 131′ on one side, which needs orientation prior to placement, it causes inconvenience for assembly. Further, the drawer interlocking mechanism 1′ is installed on the slider 2′ and the rail 3′, so an integrated unit is formed and the two sets of brakes 13′ fail to block the drawers effectively. Therefore, the brakes easily take off the base 11′. Especially the lower brake 13′ is easier to drop off. Hence, the two sets of brakes 13′ need separate assembly. It is complicated and time-consuming. Apparently, there is a need of improving the assembly process.